We'll be waiting
by plutoisaplanetgoddammit
Summary: It's in the future, Percy and Annabeth have 4 kids... what happens when Annabeth dies? And then what happens when she tries for rebirth? How will Percy cope? Two chapters :  Rated K  because of themes of death. :
1. Chapter 1: We'll be Waiting

"You're so consumed in your work! We never have any "us" time anymore!" Percy exclaimed to Annabeth.

"Maybe if you got a job, Percy, I wouldn't have to work so hard! If I stopped working, we'd be poor! We'd have no money for the children!" Annabeth yelled. "You should have tried harder at school!" She had tears streaming down her face now.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help being expelled every year! I'm not asking you to stop working, I just, I miss you!"

"Percy... you can't have expected things to be the same after the kids. I still love you, but..." Annabeth put her hand to her forehead. She put out her arms for a hug and Percy obliged.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain.

That's how Percy wished it had happened.

"You're so consumed in your work! We never have any "us" time anymore!" Percy exclaimed to Annabeth.

"Maybe if you got a job, Percy, I wouldn't have to work so hard! If I stopped working, we'd be poor! We'd have no money for the children!" Annabeth yelled. "You should have tried harder at school!" She had tears streaming down her face now.

"I couldn't help being expelled every year!" Percy yelled back. Annabeth's face was filled with anger. She stomped out of the house and slammed the front door behind her. She was going to her friend's Thalia and Luke's house for the night. She got into her car, turned up the radio and sped off.

Percy rolled his eyes and rushed upstairs to the crying baby, his youngest child, Anthea.

Percy sat with the kids in his and Annabeth's bedroom. How could he tell them? How could he tell them that their mother had died in a car crash, thinking they all hated her, and she hated them. Wait, not them, Percy. It was all his fault! Percy held Anthea in his arms. He looked slowly at each of his children, studying their faces for some ounce of his dead wife in them...

Samantha Anna Jackson, 16, the oldest of the four. She had black hair like Percy's, and his green eyes, but she had Annabeth's nose and pink lips, along with her athletic build. She has Annabeth's wisdom.

Alexander Chase Jackson, 12, second oldest. He had sandy blonde hair like Annabeth, but Percy's eyes and build. He has Percy's loyalness.

Dylan Chiron Jackson, 7, second youngest. He had brown hair from his grandmother (Sally Jackson) and blue eyes from his grandfather (Frederick Chase), but he had Percy's nose, and Annabeth's strategy skills (well, so far, he's only needed them in Hide and Seek)

Anthea Beth Jackson, 6 months, youngest, would never remember her mother. She had a tuft of blonde hair, Annabeth's grey eyes, in fact, she looked just like Annabeth in the baby pictures.

"Dad? You're tearing up... Where is Mom?" Samantha asked.

"Sam, Alex, Dyl, Anthie, your mother, she..." Percy's tears poured down his face.

"M-Mom's not dead! She can't be... How?" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, not now. Dad will tell us when he's ready." Sam said, taking Anthea from her father's arms and hugging her dad.

Dylan just sat there, his eyes watering. Alex ran up to his room.

"Annabeth... My darling wife... I'm so, so, so sorry." The four children would never know what he was so sorry about.

It had been a week since the incident. Percy went to see his old friend Nico, and his wife Kalli, who lived in Los Angeles, near Hollywood.

"Percy!" Nico exclaimed. Then he saw Percy's expression. "Percy, what happened?"

"Annabeth... Annabeth, she, she's gone..." Nico's eyes filled with sadness.

"I think I know what you want, Percy."

"I need to talk to her, just one last time. Please Nico, help me." Nico patted his good friend on the back.

"Yeah, sure... I'm so sorry... Come to the garden. I'll get some foo-"

"I have food and drinks. Spaghetti and orange squash. Her favourite." Percy interrupted.

"Oh, okay, good. Kalli is out at the moment..." Percy didn't care. They went over to a large hole.

"Tom dug this yesterday." Thomas di Angelo, 7 years old, and Dylan's best friend. Percy nodded nonchalantly. Nico carefully poured in the water and spaghetti, and began to chant in Ancient Greek. Immediately, a ghostly figure of Annabeth appeared.

"Percy..." She reached out for him, but her hand passed clean through his body.

"Annabeth! I'm so sorry... I love you!" Percy yelled.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain." She smiled. Percy half-smiled. "You have to move on Percy. Don't do anything rash. Promise me you won't hurt yourself! Look after the kids, Anthea... tell her her mother loved her, and always will, in the underworld. Percy, when you eventually die, I will be waiting for you in Elysium. I love you Percy, and don't dare remarry."

"Abolish the thought. I will always love you, Annabeth Chase." And with that, Annabeth disappeared, leaving Percy smiling.

"Percy?" Nico asked. Percy jumped. He had forgotten Nico was there.

"Thank you Nico, for everything. I'm going home now. Oh, and come to Annabeth's funeral, 'kay?" Percy handed him the invitation. "Savour Kalli, Nico, Don't let her go." Percy left the home.

The eighty year old Perseus Jackson laid on his deathbed, holding a scrapbook, surrounded by his four children.

Inside the scrapbook was what was left of Annabeth. From her pictures, to her diary, all the way down to her Yankees cap.

He smiled at each one of his children.

"We'll be waiting for all of you in Elysium." He said. "I love all of you. My will is in my drawer. I'm going to see your mother..." With that, the son of Poseidon passed away, to join the souls of his late friends in Elysium.

In Los Angeles, 77 year old Nico di Angelo felt a sharp pang in his chest. He turned to Kalli.

"Kalli, my dear, Perseus Jackson has died."


	2. Journey to the Isles of the Blest

Nico di Angelo lay on his death bed. His wife, Tris had died the week before. Nico hadn't moved or eaten since then. He was 89 years old, and knew it was his time. He closed his eyes for the last time...

An eighteen year old Annabeth lay on a sun-bed in Elysium next to her boyfriend Percy. They used to be married, back when they were alive...

Suddenly, a fifteen year old Nico appeared in front of them.

"Nico?"

"Hey guys!" Nico answered. "Guess what! I got to skip the whole queue because of my dad!" Percy chuckled at Nico.

"Cool." Annabeth said, and motioned for him to get out of her sun.

"So... Where's Tris?" Nico asked.

"She lives across the road." Percy answered. Just then, a fifteen year old Tris came out from a small cottage.

"Nico!" She beckoned for him to come with her.

"Later guys!" Nico ran to catch up with her.

"Percy..." Annabeth muttered. "I think it's time."

"Yes. It is. Let's go." Percy replied, taking her hand, and they walked to the River Lethe.

Percy gently caressed her face.

"I love you Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. "I love you too Percy." She kissed his cheek.

They jumped in, holding each others hands.

And they parted, ready to start their lives again, with no memory of each other.

"Are you ready for your first day at school, Bethany?"

"Yes, mummy!" Four year old Bethany answered. Her mother handed her a lunchbox and walked her over to the car. When they arrived at school, Bethany immediately got sucked in by all the other little four year old's. Her mother drove back to their house in London.

"Hi, I'm Linda, what's your name?" A girl asked.

"Bethany, and you?" Bethany said, pointing at the boy next to Linda, who had black hair and green eyes.

"I'm Jack." He replied. "Do you want to play?" Bethany nodded. They ran to the Jungle Gym.

"Bethany! Jack's here!"

"Tell him I'm coming!" Bethany darted down the stairs. "Hey Jack!"

"Hey," He said. "You ready to go? Linda said she'd meet us there."

"Yeah, I'm ready." They walked to the park and found a nice spot. "Wanna get ice cream?" Bethany asked.

" 'Course I do!" They walked up to the ice cream store and two Triple Chocolate and Strawberry Swirls. As they were walking back, Bethany tripped over and her ice cream slammed into Jack's face. She landed in his arms.

"Oops! Sorry..." And she ran. Not for her life, for her fourteen year old face. Jack tackled her. She bent over to stop him jamming the ice cream into her face. Of course, he managed to do it anyway. He collapsed with laughter. Soon Bethany joined in. She stared into his big green eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and they kissed.

Jack and Bethany had been dating for three years. They were on their way to Maths class. Linda was home, sick. Bethany laughed at Jack's joke when the first gunshot was heard.

"Bethany... Run!" Jack whispered as two teenagers came into sight.

"Not without you." Was her reply. She tightened her grip on his arm, and he wrapped her arm around her waist. The teenager fired the bullet.

Killed by the same bullet. Jack and Bethany collapsed on the floor. With their last breaths, they whispered,

"Percy..."

"Annabeth..."

"Anna," Dylan said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will Dylan!" Anna said, blinking back tears. Happy tears. She kissed him.

Two eighty year old's lay in bed, surrounded by their children and grandchildren. The two had continuously worked for charity all their lives. They turned to each other.

"Annabeth. Fingers crossed we make it to Elysium."

"Of course we will Percy... So nice to remember you again." She clasped his hand tightly, and they both departed the living world for the last time.

Percy sat on the beach, waiting for Annabeth.

They had made it. It had been a long journey, but they had made it.

They had made to the Isles of the Blest.

**If you don't get it: Percy and Annabeth decide to try for the Isles of the Blest.**

**1****st**** life: Percy and Annabeth**

**2****nd**** life: Jack and Bethany**

**3****rd**** life: Dylan and Anna**

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
